An Incomprehensible Confession
by Authorship
Summary: "I love you." those three words, so innocent, change everything.


**A/N- just a cute lil one-shot between Obi x Shirayuki, I can't deny I love Zen x Shirayuki but Obi is just so cute I want him to be happy… I couldn't find a lot of this pairing that wasn't tragic so I thought I'd write my own happy one! Hope you guys like it, please review, thanks xxxx**

 **DISCLAIMER- I own nothing, these genius characters aren't mine they belong to their creators 300000%**

"I love you."

Those three words are so simple and yet so devastating.

 _I love you._

 _I_ _ **love**_ _you._

They echo, perfect, floating, immobilizing.

Unbelievable.

You whip your head around to face her, no longer lazily surveying the grounds outside the Palace Pharmacy, "W-What?"

Incomprehensible.

"Miss?" you can't help but ask, your perfect mask slipping slightly to hint at your uncertainty…vulnerability.

She's red. Is she blushing? Is this actually happening?

Her eyes are squeezed tightly shut, face and neck flushing deeper and deeper with each passing moment. It's silent except for your ragged breathing. Is time still moving? Are the two of you all that exist? Even the particles of dust that are swirling in the lazy beams of afternoon sun seem suspended. All there is, is you. And her. Mistress. Shirayuki. You suck in a breath. Inhale. Exhale. You force yourself to breath, stay composed. You must have heard wrong. This moment, what you've dreamed of for months, loving this woman, cannot truly exist. Impossible. She's impossible. Unattainable.

She swallows heavily, and you can't help but admire the movement of her throat even at a time like this, she's distracting, maddening. "I love you." She repeats, finally raising her eyes from her feet, slowly dragging them up your body, half reclined on the sill of one of the Pharmacy windows, till her dazzling eyes are burning into yours. You can't help it but react, the reality of her words finally piercing through your half-hopeful disbelief. You jerk upright, mouth dropping open slightly, gazing into her eyes, searching, longing. "You- but, Master?" you ask, still wary; She could never be cruel but you can't allow yourself to accept without knowing, _knowing_ , for sure.

She firmly shakes her head, her glorious scarlet hair fanning her face with the sharp movement. Her expression is set, eyes defiant, determined, that look you know so well and love so much. "It's not like that. I thought maybe one day….but I was wrong. It's not Zen, Obi. It's you…" She speaks softly at first, then, as she meets my gaze she grows more confident, stepping closer as she continues. "You're inescapable. Even when you're not with me, I feel like you've never truly left, I see evidence of you in everything. No matter what I do, you're there. And I want you to be there, right next to me. Always." She's in front of me now, so close I can count her eyelashes, can feel the heat of her, can study the shifting shards of colour in the emerald irises of her bright eyes.

She paused, waiting for me to say something, do something. Her eyes dim slightly, her confidence waning as I continue to sit, frozen. She blinks rapidly, moving back slightly, oblivious to my internal turmoil. I was on fire. These emotions, suppressed for so long, flood my body, scorching. I can barely breathe.

She makes to move back, hurt shining in her eyes, when I finally move. I had loved her too long, ignored these feelings, denied myself the possibility that she could respond, my heart _ached_ for her; I can't, _won't_ let her slip away.

My arms wrap around her waist, moving without conscious thought, pulling her firming to me as I slip to the edge of the sill, leaning against the wooden frame. Her eyes flare wide, mouth dropping open in surprise, when I move. My lips ghost over hers, inviting her to move, the choice hers, would always be hers. She breathes in sharply before leaning forward, firmly pressing her soft mouth to mine. It was soft and oh so innocent. I could feel my pulse reverberate in my body, could feel the irregular beat of her heart, her body so close there was nothing between us now. Our lips separated, closed eyelids fluttering before we kissed again. This one was stronger, filled with such longing my heart ached. I loved her. God, how I loved her. And she loved me back. The thought was revitalizing, exhilarating, making me kiss her harder. Sparks of passion ignite as she moves her hands from where they were pressed to my chest, gripping my shirt, to my hair, shifting her slender fingers through my ebony locks. I lick her lips, encouraging her to open her mouth to me, my tongue stroking hers, her hands now tugging, demanding as she presses ever closer. But now my lungs burn, so I pull back gasping slightly, internally cursing my need for oxygen, to stare heatedly at Shirayuki's equally flushed face.

"I love you."

Her answering smile is radiant; I can't help but kiss her again.


End file.
